Welcome to Hell
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Jake and Sherry get sent to investigate the disappearances of several agents. Unfortunately for them, those agents were in the one place even Satan himself wouldn't dare set foot, Silent Hill. I intend for this to be extremely violent and gory but probably it won't be too bad. It is a JakeXSherry and RebeccaXHeather story
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I have only played Silent Hills 1 and Homecoming. Please try to bear with it. Yes, the second man is based on Denton Van Zan from Rain of Fire.

* * *

Welcome to Hell

Three men crouched between a wall and several sheets of corrugated metal leaning against it. They were breathing hard but into their hand to keep quiet. None of them wanted to be seen, not after what they had spotted and certainly not _by_ what they had spotted.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked one of the men, a tall man with black hair cut short and spiked up naturally, brown eyes, black pants and shoes, a black sweatshirt, and a scruffy black beard.

"No idea," said a second man with a skin bald head, a short mustache and goatee, a dark brown leather vest with sheep skin lining inside and an American flag stitched onto the left breast, curling pointed tattoos the length of both arms and extending into his vest, camouflage cargo pants, combat boots, and a belt with more pockets than his pants did. "But I don't fancy meeting it, do you?"

"Not even a little," the third man said then froze as a spider suddenly crawled out of his sleeve coated in fresh blood.

"What is..." the man said before his eyes widened and hundreds of spiders began crawling out all coated in blood.

Then, he began to scream and stood knocking the corrugated metal to the ground and causing the thing they had been hiding from to whip its head around toward them and roar angrily.

"This was a really bad idea," the second man said. "Run!"

He and the first man began to run away and the third began to follow but suddenly the front of his shirt exploded outward and hundreds of insects fell out then began to grow until they were about the size of a small poodle. The other two men continued to run and the thing they were running from stopped at the corpse and lifted it over its head then lowered it into its mouth. Then, it was scurrying after the other two again on all four of its freakish legs.

"What do we do?" the first man asked.

"Run!" the second said.

"No shit!" the first said. "Where do we run to?"

"Don't know!" the second said. "Just run!"

Just as he said this, a massive man with a huge metal structure around his head and dragging a massive sword stepped around the far end of the building. The second man skidded to a stop immediately but the first had been looking back at the thing chasing them and failed to notice the freakish man until it was too late. The thing's sword exploded out of his back then ripped upward tearing the man in half. The second man turned to his right and sprinted away from the building and ran as fast as he could, now drenched in his friend's blood. He ran until his sides burned but both of the freakish creatures straight out of a nightmare were not twenty feet behind him and keeping pace perfectly. Finally he reached the main road out of town and pushed himself to run faster. Just as he did, a bell began to toll somewhere in the distance and his eyes widened as fog appeared around him as if, and probably actually, from nowhere so dense that he could barely see five feet.

"NO!" The man screamed. "NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW! NOT NOW! I WAS SO CLOSE! PLEASE!"

Just as he said this, he saw a massive rise in the road as if it had been plowed up but abandoned. He tried to stop but his feet hit the bottom of the rise and he tumbled over it falling off of the cliff that had been a world at one point. The rise was the edge and it extended all the way around the town sealing the town from the rest of the world that was unable to be seen through the fog. Then, the fog cleared, and the road was exactly as it should be. There was no rise, just flat albeit cracked, tar and the world beyond. The creatures that had been chasing the man, had disappeared along with the fog.

* * *

Jake pushed the blanket off of himself rolling onto his stomach then pushing himself up onto his feet. Sleeping on the ground was uncomfortable and painful at times but it did have its advantages. For example, he could feel the vibrations of the Napads storming toward him. In all the time he had been fighting zombies for practically free, his highest price having been an apple, he had only fought a group of Napads once. Until now, he had forgotten how much fighting them could suck. The biggest problem now was that there were easily three times as many as he fought last time and last time they nearly beat him.

"Yikes," Jake said. "Oh well. Here we go."

He drew his pistol and aimed it at the Napads then began firing every shot cracking a Napad's shell. Then, a Jeep pulled to a stop in front of him with a heavy machine gun mounted on the back and Sherry sitting behind the wheel.

"What's up?" Sherry asked.

Jake smirked and shook his head jumping onto the back of the Jeep and firing at the Napads. The gun shattered their shells then tore them apart easily and within seconds they were all dead and Jake leaned on the top of the Jeep grinning.

"And what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Saving your ass," Sherry said grinning. "Again."

Jake grinned and crouched as Sherry began driving. When she stopped, they were at an airport and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also here to hire you," Sherry said. "I need your help on a mission. Apparently a city went dark and when three BSAA soldiers and a former S.T.A.R.S. member were sent there undercover to investigate, they all vanished. They want me to go look and I don't want to go alone."

"So you're asking me to go someplace I'll probably die in to keep your ass alive while you look for something that probably will want to kill you?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much," Sherry said.

"Sure," Jake said. "Let's get moving."

They got on a plane and Sherry led him to first class. They spent the entire flight to America playing poker and Jake ended up losing fifty bucks. Sherry gloated the entire ride to the nearest base where Sherry was given a new outfit and a PDA to keep in touch with her bosses. When she returned to Jake, who was in the waiting room, he wolf-whistled grinning.

Sherry was now wearing a button-up plaid shirt that was tied in the front leaving her midriff exposed and a black lace bra partially exposed showing a mile of cleavage, short-shorts that ended at the top of her thighs, and knee-high cowgirl boots.

"Now that is an awesome outfit," Jake said.

"I hate it," Sherry said. "Unfortunately I have to wear it as my cover. I'm supposed to be the trucker girl that gives a ride to some stranger on the side of the road."

"I'm good with that," Jake said. "I like that outfit. So, ready to go?"

"Sure," Sherry said.

They went out to a trailer truck they were supposed to take to the town and Sherry slipped behind the wheel adjusting the seat so that she could drive while Jake snickered and teased her for being short.

"You can do the accent right?" Jake asked.

"Accent?" Sherry asked.

"Hill Billy," Jake said.

"I hate my life," Sherry said. "I thought Hill Billies were back woods people."

"Same accent," Jake said.

Sherry sighed and tried but failed to imitate the accent. Jake laughed then helped her and soon she was almost as good as it as him, and he was perfect at it. Soon they entered a very thick fog as they neared the town and Sherry flipped her fog lights on but it had the same effect as her high-beams so she turned her headlights down to low but kept them on, as it was already dark. Soon she pulled to a stop and they stared out the windshield as snow began to fall.

"It's July here right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Sherry said as snow began to pile up on her windshield slowly and she turned her windshield wipers on.

The snow blocked their view for about a second and when it was wiped off, there was a sign a few hundred feet in front of them where there was none before.

The sign read, "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL" originally but had since been spraypainted. the "SILENT" was crossed out and the "I" in "HILL" had been turned into an "E" making it "WELCOME TO HELL".

"Hell huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. I have never used Rebecca and have never done Silent Hill so try to bear with me in this...entire, probably crappy story. Anyway, enjoy. Rebecca is twenty two in this story.

* * *

Soul Survivor

The four walked through the streets looking around. The fog was back again and they had already witnessed undead dogs and what seemed to be pterodactyls that were monstrous during the day mutate into horrid creatures in the fog. And that was by the monsters standard.

"What is this place?" the girl said.

She wore a dirty green Tee-shirt with a white bullet proof vest over it, grey pants, an ammo belt, high heeled combat boots, and carried a G3 assault rifle and a grenade launcher.

"Fuck me if I know," the man in the leather vest said.

"Guess I don't have to worry then do I?" the girl asked grinning.

This earned laughs from the other two men but the one in the vest, leader of the group, glared at them and they stopped. A moment later, their radios began to blare static and feedback loudly. All four tensed and got ready to fight. When the radio went off in the past, they had been attacked. Now, several dogs and a pterodactyl all swarmed toward them. The dogs all had larger heads than a normal one and their heads were made out of worm-like tentacles. the Pterodactyl also had a head made out of worms and was fairly humanoid.

"Here we go," the girl said aiming her G3 at the Pterodactyl.

"This won't end well," the man in the vest said aiming a shotgun at the dogs with the other two.

"We'll see," the girl said as they all began to fire.

After a couple seconds, the dogs were dead but the Pterodactyl was easily avoiding their shots and flying around them. Suddenly, if flew into an alleyway and the girl followed. Just after she ran into the alley, the fog lifted and a shrill scream rang out. They ran into the alley and saw the Pterodactyl's lower half laying on the ground and the upper half in something's porcelain hand. The thing was a massive doll and when it saw them, it roared spraying blood and pieces of Pterodactyl all over the ground. Then, they all took off running with it right behind them. The girl, on the other hand, had managed to slip into a building and found a girl a couple years younger than her hiding there. The two ran away from the alley and then hid in a building near the entrance to Silent Hill.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl that had been with the soldiers said. "I'm Rebecca Chambers."

"Heather Mason," the other girl said.

She was about Rebecca's height and about four years younger than her, no older than eighteen. She had messy short blonde hair with dark brown roots, a beautiful yet dirty face from hiding in Silent Hill alone for however long. Her dark brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wore an orange, sleeveless turtleneck under a white, hooded vest with four front pockets and a green denim mini skirt, tall brown boots, a wristwatch, and an orange wristband on each arm. She was very attractive, even as disheveled as she was. If she were cleaned up, Rebecca had no doubt she would be downright beautiful.

"How long have you been here?" Rebecca asked.

"A few weeks," Heather said. "I get food during the days without the fog. Then I hide."

Just then there was a scream and Rebecca looked outside as the giant doll chased the BSAA soldier in the vest that she had been with into the fog. There was another scream, then the fog cleared and everything was gone.

"Now what?" Rebecca asked.

"We hide," Heather said.

"There should be reinforcements soon," Rebecca said. "They'll probably send that Jake guy that helped with the C-virus."

"The what?" Heather asked.

"Long story," Rebecca said.

"We have plenty of time," Heather said.

"I guess so," Rebecca said grinning at Heather, then she began to tell Heather everything she knew about the viruses that had plagued the world outside Silent Hill since before Raccoon City.

* * *

Rebecca looked out the window at the statue that hadn't been there less than a moment ago. After a moment, she sat against the wall glancing at Heather sitting against the wall across from her still asleep. She stirred and was about to ask something but Rebecca motioned for her to be quiet and she nodded. A moment later, they heard a trailer truck rumble past then stop. Rebecca looked again and saw that the statue was gone and that two people were leaving the truck. One of them saw her and she instantly ducked back into cover.

"Someone's here," Rebecca said. "What's it been, three days?"

"Since your friends died yes," Heather said. "Is it the reinforcements we've been waiting for?"

"I think so," Rebecca said. "Come on."

They crawled to a closet on the furthest side of the house from the front door. Once inside, Rebecca closed the door. The closet was so small that Heather was pressed hard against Rebecca and Rebecca was sandwiched between the wall and Heather. Rebecca wrapped one arm around Heather's waist protectively and held a pistol aimed at the door with her other. The front door was suddenly kicked inward crashing down somewhere in the living room. Then, someone began to test the closet door.

"Locked," a male voice said from the other side.

"Help me look upstairs," a girl's said. "Maybe there's a key."

"I got your key," the male voice said before the door was easily ripped off its hinges held in the air by one hand while the boy raised an eyebrow at the two girls inside the closet. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your seven minutes in heaven."

"Fuck you," Heather said.

"Sure," the male said.

"Jake!" the girl said.

"I'm kidding," Jake said. "My name's Jake."

"You don't say," Heather said.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers," Rebecca said keeping the pistol out and at her side as she and Heather exited the closet.

"The ex-S.T.A.R.S.," the girl said walking over. "I'm Sherry Birkin."

"Oh, your dad helped develop the T-virus," Rebecca said.

"Not for the same reason as Wesker but yes," Sherry said.

"True," Rebecca said. "That dick. I'm so glad Chris killed him. No offense."

"None taken," Jake said. "I'd have killed him myself if I met him."

"You'd have tried," Rebecca said. "Anyway, this is Heather Mason. She's been trapped here for weeks already. What do you say we get her out of here?"

"We can't," Heather said. "Ever since the cult that lives here revived Samael seventeen years ago, this place is inescapable."

"What do you mean?" Sherry asked.

"Years ago, the cult burned a girl named Alessa as a sacrifice and revived a god named Samael which someone tried to stop but ended up making it mutate into a horrible monster," Heather said. "My father killed it and Alessa took control just long enough to give my father me then open a portal. My father and step-mother, Cybil Bennett, escaped. They raised me but my mother died in a car accident. The cult began to attempt to bring Samael back again but failed succeeding only in creating something called the Bogeyman, the Executioner, or Pyramid Head. It, as Samael did, corrupted Silent Hill, carrying on the curse. It also couldn't die. Eventually, the cult came after me and my father to attempt to raise a different god. my father was killed a few days ago. They say that I will raise the god myself but I have no intention to and have no idea how they plan to raise it."

"They want you though?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Heather said.

"What do we do to get out?" Jake asked. "How did your father get out?"

"Alessa sent him through a portal," Heather said. "Technically, if we can kill the cult and stop them from raising the god, we should be able to leave."

"Alright," Jake said. "And what if they succeed?"

"I'll die and the god will spread the corruption to the rest of the world unless killed," Heather said.

Jake nodded then stood. looking outside and seeing the statue that had disappeared before. The others saw it and stood as well. Jake was already walking outside to see what it was. The others could do nothing but follow.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

Iron Will

Jake opened the door and walked out into the street keeping his eyes on the statue now standing on the sidewalk. The others all followed and stood behind him as he picked up a rock and tossed it at the statue. It bounced off its head with a loud bang then landed in the lawn of the house behind the statue. Jake picked up a slightly larger rock and brought his hand back to hurl the stone a lot harder, intending to break the statue. The moment his hand was back, however, the statue suddenly shot forward making a running motion but moving so fast that he was carving lines into the ground as his feet slid under him.

Jake hurled the stone then drew his pistol but the rock smashed on the statue not even leaving a mark and the first three bullets did the same. Jake put his pistol away and pulled out a grenade then froze. If bullets bounced off, shrapnel would do the exact same thing. He put the gun away and looked around.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"Run!" Sherry said as the statue reached the street and hit foot found a hold and he instantly began to move full speed, blurring into motion.

They all turned and sprinted away from the statue toward the nearest back alley. After several moments, they entered the alley and saw a brick wall at the other end. Jake, Sherry, and Rebecca all sped up and Jake leapt into the air speed vaulting over the wall and Sherry caught the top pulling herself up and Rebecca followed but stopped halfway over when Heather tried to jump up the wall but fell just short and slid back down. The statue left the road and his feet again began to carve into the ground and he slowed again. Rebecca quickly dropped back to the ground on Heather's side and put her hands together crouching with her back to the wall.

"Hurry!" Rebecca said.

Heather ran at her and jumped placing her foot in her hands then Rebecca threw her to the top of the wall and Heather swung on leg over then held her hand down for Rebecca. Rebecca jumped up and grabbed her hand and Heather pulled her over the wall. They both dropped to the ground and ran to catch up with Jake and Sherry who were waiting. When they caught up, they kept running and soon a mutated dog ran out of a side alley and leapt at Jake. Before it reached him, Rebecca blasted it with a pistol and they continued. Less than a second later, the statue crashed out of the alleyway and sped after them along the street. Just as it began to catch up, a manhole cover shot into the air and smashed down on its head shattering as a puppet began scrambling out of the manhole.

"RUN!" Rebecca screamed and they all sped up.

After a matter of seconds, the Doll and statue were fighting and moments later, the statue threw the doll away. Jake groaned and stopped smashing his hands into the ground and polling up a massive chunk of tar then throwing it at the statue. The statue moved to smash it but its hand got stuck in it and the chunk crashed down on top of it. Then Jake caught up to the others just before they ran into a mill. Once inside, they saw hundreds of machines that could crush metal and possibly kill the statue. They ran through the mill turning the machines on and moments later the doors crashed inward but the door bar held. Then, the door smashed inward again and this time they fell off their hinges. The statue walked into the mill slowly moving around the machines. Jake silently walked along the upper walkway to a cart full of metal beams. Just as the statue got lined up with them, Jake pushed the cart off the walkway spilling the beams toward him. He spun but didn't move and the beams mostly missed with one hitting and smashing against him once again not leaving a mark. Then, the statue blurred up to him.

"Oh give me a break!" Jake said turning and running away.

Sherry, Heather, and Rebecca all ran out of their hiding spot and began running ahead of Jake but suddenly an air raid siren began to wail. Jake stumbled and saw the others doing the same as all of them became light headed. Their vision all blurred and they all collapsed. Sherry rolled over as the statue walked past Jake reaching toward Sherry. Then, all of their vision faded.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

* * *

Black Sheep

Jake groaned and sat up looking around. They weren't in the mill anymore. They were all in a small square room with extremely rusty metal sheets for walls that were only a couple centimeters thick and had fallen away in some places revealing bars with nothing but darkness beyond them. Jake could hear an air raid siren in the distance but if faded. He woke up Heather and Rebecca then looked around for Sherry but she was gone. It was only the three of them.

"Sherry?" Jake called. "Sherry!"

"Forget it," Heather said. "If she's not here, either she's dead or we'll see her later."

"But-" Jake began.

"Don't waste your breath," Rebecca said. "She's right. If she's alive, we'll find her eventually, Silent Hill always makes sure of it. Nine times out of ten, we'll have to decide either if she dies or we get trapped here, or if she dies painfully or quickly."

"I'm going to save her then get us all out of here," Jake said. "Where are we?"

"God only knows," Heather said.

"You're religious?" Rebecca asked.

"Given that we're up against demons and people that want to create a god, the way I see it, an all powerful Deity and angels is pretty par for the course," Heather said. "Besides that, I was raised as a catholic before getting trapped here. And if I owned this place and Hell, I'd rent this place out and live in Hell. I'd be bunk buddies with Satan before living in the same universe as anything from here."

"I'd rent out both places and live on Earth," Jake said. "But that's just me."

Rebecca and Heather both smirked and rolled their eyes before they heard a high scratching and chirping. Jake looked around his eyes beginning to strain to see as the light suddenly faded to pitch black. He pulled out a flashlight and held it by his head as he shone it around. After a moment, the light flickered and went out and he groaned and switched it off then pulled out another that could be mounted on his ear. He put it on and turned on the light instantly seeing a spot on the wall where there was a hole in the metal and hundreds of insect legs were scrambling inside of it and pulling a little of the metal away every time.

Jake did a slow revolution seeing a door and ran forward opening it and seeing a hallway on the other side with similar decor as the room they were in. The floors of both were metal grates and there was nothing but darkness below. The walls here showed buildings on the other side through the holes and showed hundreds of thousands of bugs. They looked about as big around as small pigs and were flat standing no more than two inches high. Their legs were pointed and sharp and they had a pair of pincers that were easily the length of a combat knife.

Jake motioned for the two girls to follow him and they all sprinted down the hall as the chirping grew nearly deafening as bugs finally spilled out of the hole and swarmed after them. When they reached the other end, Jake shouldered straight through the door and sent it sailing into a metal pyramid sitting on the shoulders of a massive man's body which alone stood seven and a half feet tall and held a massive rusty blade so that the blade was resting on the ground behind it. The creature turned toward them dragging the sword with a great deal of obvious difficulty.

Jake, Rebecca, and Heather all cut left and sprinted along the wall toward another door while the bugs attacked the creature with the metal head. They swarmed it but it lifted the sword over its head and swung it downward. When it hit the ground, the ground began to cave in and the bugs all fell in with the exception of those on the creature. It then began to grab them and smash them on the walls and floor.

Jake smashed the next door open and stopped, catching the other two before they could run into the room. Inside, there were two creatures. One, was a woman with four saw blades sticking out of its head, one on each side and two running front front to back on top, a blade on each arm, and a chain around its neck. The other, was several pieces of skin stitched together with a skirt made of rags stapled together. It had three fingers on each hand, the middle of which looked like multiple grown together. Both looked at the three people then charged. Jake shoved the two women aside then ducked and the two creatures sailed over him and crashed into the other creature.

The larger creature, the one with the metal head, threw both creature off then began to walk after the female to kill it. The other sprinted at Jake, Rebecca, and Heather. Jake shoved Rebecca aside just as the thing leapt at her then drove his fist into its face sending it flying into the female and knocking her into the big one. Then, bugs began to form out of the walls and swarming after them.

Jake picked up a rock and threw it bouncing it off of the biggest creature's metal head and making him spin toward them and begin tramping through the bugs killing several with his feet alone but making them swarm at him. Then, Jake and the two women all turned and ran away as the bugs chased after them. They ran through three rooms and two hallways with more and more bugs appearing. Then, the things began leaping at them. They reached the end of the last hallway opening a door into a massive room with the same decor as the rest of the rooms and hallways they'd been in. Jake and Heather rushed threw, Jake stopping to close the door after Rebecca got through but just as she reached the doorway, a single bug landed on her back opening its pincers to bit her just before a blade sprouted from her chest going straight through the bug. The biggest creature had caught up and stabbed both Rebecca and the bug, but when he retracted his sword, Rebecca was unharmed, along with her clothes, but the bug fell to the ground dead. Jake pulled Rebecca away from the creature and slammed the door shut but the creature simply wrenched it inward throwing it down the hall behind it and hitting a wall of the bugs.

"How did that thing not kill me?" Rebecca asked.

"It found you innocent," Heather said. "It won't kill anyone it believes is innocent. That includes all children."

"Guess he doesn't like me then," Jake said backing away slowly as the creature followed dragging its sword behind it.

"Run," Heather said. "Get out of here. Now!"

"No," Jake said taking a defensive position. "I can beat the shit out of the Ustanak, I am not afraid of some freak with a metal head that's so obviously overcompensating that he can't even lift his sword."

Jake sprinted forward bending backward under a swung then standing and smashing his fist into the creature's stomach and feeling his wrist nearly break. Jake stumbled back holding his wrist and struggling not to swear.

"Pyramid Head can't die you idiot!" Heather said. "The only thing that can kill Pyramid Head is Pyramid Head. Now you've sealed your fate!"

Jake pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin rolling the grenade to Pyramid Head's feet. It exploded and sent Pyramid Head sailing. Then Pyramid Head pushed himself up and picked up his sword raising it to kill Jake but Heather stepped between them and Pyramid Head stopped on a dime, mid-swing. The blade floated less than a centimeter from Heather's neck and Pyramid Head stood motionless. After a very tense, very long minute, Pyramid head rested his sword on the ground and turned walking back into the building.

"Suddenly I wish I wasn't the black sheep of any group," Jake said. "I almost hate being so bad ass."

"So bad ass that you almost broke your wrist punching the single most powerful entity currently in existence?" Heather asked smirking. "Yes, very bad ass."

"Shut up," Jake said looking around and feeling his blood run cold. "Are we outside?"

There was snow falling around them despite it being easily eighty degrees. It was nearly pitch black and the ground was not the same grating the inside of the building had been with nothing but pitch black darkness below them.

"I...i think so," Heather said. "I've never been outside at night before. I usually hide."

"We need to find Sherry, fast," Jake said.

"We will," Heather said. "But first we need to survive tonight. If you will just trust me, we will all survive this."

Jake nodded after a moment and the three of them ran away from the building with Heather in the lead to try to find somewhere to hide until morning.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

Survivor

Jake leaned back against the wall and sighed. The sun was finally starting to rise and everything was beginning to brighten while the same siren he had heard the night before began to wail again until the fog that had settled not long ago disappeared. They were all left in an eerie silence while Jake waited for Heather to finally tell him they could begin looking for Sherry.

"Okay," Heather said at last. "Let's go. And stick together, Jake. No one is running off alone."

"Alright," Jake said standing and walking to the door. "Now let's go. She's been gone for way to long."

Heather nodded and the three of them left the room and made their way to the mill. When they got there, the first thing they noticed was that the mill itself was leveled. There was no possible way anything could have survived but Sherry's scarf was laying in a pool of blood at the edge with a trail leading away from it. Jake instantly began to follow it and Heather and Rebecca followed.

"If she's bleeding this much, she's got to be dead by now," Rebecca said indicating the solid trail of blood easily a foot thick.

"If she were bleeding this much, she'd have bled out long before making it this far," Jake said. "Besides, Sherry heals fast, as in instantly, almost. This isn't her blood."

"Then who's is it?" Heather asked.

"No clue," Jake said.

They rounded a corner and stopped. The trail kept going but there was a person laying beside it in the fetal position rocking slightly and sobbing. Heather instantly stopped pulling out her pistol and Rebecca did the same but Jake walked forward slowly and knelt behind her.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

The person looked back at him. It was a beautiful woman around his age with shoulder length straight blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and the same terrified look that Jake would expect from someone trapped in the Hell hole he was currently stuck in. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand standing. She had on a yellow Tee-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and white and pink Puma tennis shoes.

"N-no," the woman said. "Some f-freak with a m-metal head tried to r-rape me!"

"How did you escape?" Jake asked knowing full well who she meant.

"Some metal statue with a girl over its shoulder attacked it," the woman said.

"Was she alive?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," the woman said. "The moment the other freak let me go, I beat it."

"So you didn't see what happened?" Jake asked.

"No," the woman said.

"How long ago was this?" Jake asked.

"What are you a cop?" the woman asked.

"Focus!" Jake nearly shouted. "How long ago?"

"A couple hours!" the woman said.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"Near the hospital," the woman said. "But I'm not going back there. I'm leaving."

"It won't be that easy," Jake said. "This town doesn't like letting things go."

"What do you mean?" the woman asked.

"What's your name?" Jake asked.

"Cassidy," the woman said. "Now what do you mean?"

"The last guy that tried to run out of this town died," Rebecca said. "I don't know how but I know that this town was the cause. If you want to survive, you'll have to stick with us. Otherwise, I'm sorry but it isn't possible."

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

"We're going to find our friend first," Jake said. "Then we're going to stop whatever is causing this town to be like this."

"What is that?" Cassidy asked.

"I honestly have no clue," Jake said. "But I'm going to start with the Order."

"Who?" Cassidy asked.

"Long story," Jake said. "They're trying to raise a God. I blame them."

"That's easy," Heather said walking away from them and the trail of blood. "Come on. The Hospital is this way."

"What about the trail of blood?" Jake asked.

"You would rather follow that than simply go to the hospital?" Heather asked.

"What if she only thought it was the hospital?" Jake countered. "I'm following the trail."

"I'm sticking with him," Cassidy said.

"I agree with him," Rebecca said. "The trail of blood must lead somewhere. Might as well follow it while we're here."

"Fine," Heather said. "But if this leads us to Pyramid head or the statue, I blame you two."

"Agreed," Jake said. "Now let's go."

They continued along the trail quickly but stopped when the trail split into two. Jake did a facepalm and looked at Heather.

"We'll have to split up," Heather sighed. "Alright. Me and Rebecca will go this way. You and Cassidy go that way.

Jake nodded and they continued along their individual trails while fog arose and blocked the other group from view.

"I hate the fog," Cassidy said. "It always makes me feel weird. And I get this massive headache."

"Just wait until you see the things in it," Jake said. "Then we'll talk about weird."

Nearly on the other side of Silent Hill, already, Rebecca was following Heather when Heather stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"There are never survivors," Heather said. "When my father was still alive, he told me about a nurse named Lisa who turned out to be one of the most dangerous kinds of creatures present here. She could have passed as human, and seemed to believe she was, until she found Alessa's old room and then she began to turn. By the end, she was soaked in her own blood and completely insane. I think Cassidy might be the same."

"We have to warn Jake," Rebecca said.

"Let's go," Heather said and the two of them ran back along their trail then turned onto Jake and Cassidy's.

* * *

Jake pushed the door of the warehouse open and he and Cassidy walked inside. The fog outside was thickening and snow had begun to fall. As if that wasn't bad enough, the air raid siren was going off again. This time, instead of everything turning into grate floors and metal walls, everything just became pitch black. Jake put his flashlight ear clip on and turned it on then looked around. Cassidy was no longer beside him. She was kneeling on the ground fifty feet away sobbing again.

"Cassidy?" Jake called walking forward but stopping when Cassidy's head whipped around.

She was horribly pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Help me," Cassidy said struggling to her feet on legs that could barely support her weight. "I'm so hungry."

Jake took an unintentional step backward as Cassidy stumbled toward him as blood began to run out of her hair and a groan fell from her mouth.

"Please help," Cassidy said lifting her arms and displaying claws easily three inches long.

"What are you?" Jake asked.

"Hungry!" Cassidy nearly screamed as more blood began to pour down her face.

Then there was a tearing sound as iff someone were ripping the legs off of a small mammal. Then, Cassidy's entire upper body split in half with two inch long teeth sprouting inside the gap. Jake stumbled back further and the creature before him dropped to all fours, its hind legs bending backward as spikes grew out of its back running along its spine.

"Oh fuck," Jake said as it blurred toward him.

Just as it leapt at him, Rebecca shoved him aside and blasted it with her shotgun sending it flying. Jake snapped back to his senses and drew his pistol and shot one bullet through both halves of the head. the creature screaming a high-pitched wail before Rebecca blasted it again and it dropped to the ground melting into acid which then ate through the ground.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea," Heather said walking into the building. "But we need to move. And no more helping people we think are survivors."

"Deal," Jake said.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
